Toys and Harleys for the Holidays
by BarleyCornBlue
Summary: Simple case and back story meant as light fun. One shot set during the show's winter break 2010. First effort at writing anything.


Author's Note: 1st attempt at writing anything ever. Don't have any claims to Castle or other characters you recognize.

**Toys and Harleys for the Holidays**

A red and white Harley Davidson soft-tail motorcycle slowly rolls up to a store and stops. A smiling man walks out carrying toys and puts them in the bag on the back of the bike. As the motorcycle pulls away, the flag on the back unfurls and the "Toys 4 Tots" logo is visible. The scene is repeated at other stores with other riders. The scene then cuts to a reporter interviewing one of the riders bringing the toys to the drop-off site.

The leather clad, shapely rider says, "The need for donations is greater than ever, so we try to help any way we can. I hope everyone spreads a little joy this holiday season by donating something, however great or small, and spreads a little cheer."

The news report made Castle spit out his coffee in surprise. Beckett has never looked quite so sexy as now in black leather boots, chaps, and a red and white leather jacket that matches the bike. Her hair is pulled back under a hankie and she straddles the bike with ease. He stares at the screen until the image disappeared, suddenly anxious to get to the precinct.

Capt. Montgomery and Det. Beckett were deep in conversation when Castle arrived. Ryan was busy on the phone and Esposito on the computer. "Did you see our detective on TV this morning? It made me want to spread some cheer!" Esposito just scowled at Castle and kept making notes while looking at the screen.

The conversation between Beckett and Montgomery was overheard: "Screening the video is a courtesy. The investigation is being handled by major crimes. I can't justify having the homicide team take over." Montgomery says. Castle continued eavesdropping.

"Dave is a friend. He is the only mechanic I let work on my bike, and _I owe him_." The statement was uttered with unmistakable sincerity.

Castle looked back at Esposito and knows something is wrong in Beckett's world. He walked around to look at the computer screen and saw a green car running down a motorcycle and rider. Other riders rushed to help. One of the riders said, "I'm a doctor, let me see him! Kate, get the kit out of my saddlebag!" The doctor on the scene is Josh, of course, and Castle looked back at Beckett with a long glance.

Beckett walked back to the team and shook her head "no". Castle questioned with his eyes, but said nothing. The lead detective ignored his look and got her professional work face on. "We have a bar fight turned deadly, and need to give this investigation our attention. She focused on Ryan and Esposito. "One of you check the bar and vic's background, and the other one recheck witness statements now that they are sober. I am going to the hospital to talk to the suspect." Beckett paused and looked at Castle for the first time. "This is pretty straight forward. If you want to beg off, I am sure you have better things to do."

Castle shook his head no, but refrained from saying more when another detective walked up to Beckett. "I need to ask you a few questions about Dave Wolf."

Beckett covered her feelings well with a light response, "Your interview room or mine?"

Detective O'Malley smiled and led the way to Beckett's usual domain. Castle wondered if he should follow when he felt a slight pressure holding him back. Montgomery waited until the detectives were out of hearing and said, "This one is personal. I need you to go home for a few days, or give me your word this doesn't show up in a Nikki Heat novel."

Castle dropped all pretense of playing it cool. "You have my word. I'd like to shadow Kate as a _friend_ on this one." He gave Montgomery an unfiltered emotional reveal as he said it. The captain nodded slowly and said, "The victim, Wolf, was there for Beckett after her mom was killed. He kept showing up to ride and wouldn't take no for an answer, even when she was consumed by despair. He got her riding again, and literally blew some life back in her." He gave Richard Castle a long look and then gestured for him to follow.

They entered the observation room as Detective O'Malley concluded his personal assurances, "…I will give this one everything. You can count on me, but I need you to steer me in the right direction." O'Malley got down to business, "How well do you know Mr. Wolf?"

"When I was in college I bought a broken down bike to get back and forth to classes. Dave was the mechanic who took pity on me and made it run for as little money as possible." She smiled as she recalled the memories. "Through him I started participating in the charity rides. I know he and his wife well enough to call them friends. We probably see each other once a month around the neighborhood or at bike events."

O'Malley nodded. "Do you know of anybody who had a beef with him?"

Beckett shook her head. "No! This was a good guy who knew everybody and was liked by little old ladies and street hoods."

"Any chance he came into contact with someone who wanted him to do a favor that was declined and ticked off the wrong person?"

"No. Dave's dad was an ex-con and everyone knew Dave was straight. Even if he wanted to be a bad boy, his old man put the word out that his kid was off limits."

"Then you think this was an accident with no personal angle?"

Beckett paused and looked O'Malley in the eye. "No. I've seen the news footage and it seems deliberate."

Now O'Malley nodded and switched from interviewer to colleague. "Exactly! So I'll say it again. Steer me in the right direction."

"The only thing I can think of is his work for the battered women's shelter. Any woman at the shelter who has a car gets a free tune-up. Most of the vehicles need a lot more than that, and he taps parts stores and friends for donations to make sure their cars are reliable. He does all the work for free. I know he has found several GPS trackers on the vehicles. I put him in touch with Carla in domestic abuse. For the real bad boys we stake out the car and bust them when they show up. Maybe one of them blames Dave."

O'Malley was taking notes and nodding. "Thanks! This is the best lead we've got." He looked at Beckett. "As soon as I get anything, I will let you know." They shook hands and parted company.

The captain was waiting for Beckett. She told him, "I am going to the hospital to interview the suspect in the bar fight. I may be there a while."

Montgomery understood. "Take all the time you need."

Beckett, who had been doing her best to ignore Castle all morning, tried again to make him go away. "Don't you have a big event at the Old Haunt tonight to get ready for?"

Castle let the awareness of Beckett knowing his schedule pass and said, "It's all set up. I am with you like white on snow!" He was trying to lighten her mood.

Beckett's mood was equally obvious with her reply, "The snow here starts brown and goes black." She left for the hospital and Castle hustled to keep up.

He thought her demeanor might thaw, but he realized his presence really wasn't welcomed when Kate happened to run into the surgeon/biker/whatever guy in her life. "I have a free minute before my next procedure. Let me walk you up to Dave's room."

Kate could only manage a nod; it was obvious her emotions were a struggle to keep in check.

Dr. Hero gave Castle an acknowledgment, and continued his report. "I can't put it any other way. He is in bad shape. It is beyond my abilities to explain how he held on this long. A lot of friends are coming by, so he hasn't been alone. I told the staff to ignore visitation rules, and asked them to give him any extra attention needed." He paused outside the patients door and looked into Kate's eyes, "I promise you he is not in pain."

She nodded and went in. Castle had stopped a few paces back as to not intrude. He watched her go in and get a bear hug from a huge biker. The next embrace was from a middle age man neatly dressed, but an obvious veteran. The longest hug was for a woman who could only be the man's wife. Castle went to the nearby sitting area, and surmised more of Dave's vigil was being held here.

Another long-haired, tattooed biker gave Castle a nod. "I saw you come in with Becky Red. I'm Zeke. That's Eagle."

"Castle." He shook hands with the biker and then turned as the neatly dressed man called Eagle came over.

"Legal Eagle is what the other riders call me. Since I've never seen you before, Ed Schooner at your service."

"Are you the lawyer who cleared Nigel the Jockey from those charges of fixing races?"

"Yes. Are you the mystery writer who is following Beckett around?"

"Guilty."

"Guilt is the specialty of Father Ezekiel, aka Zeke."

The surprise registered on Castle's face that a man of the cloth came in that style of clothing. The Father smiled, so Castle felt better about prying. "You saw me come in Becky Red. How did that name come about?"

Zeke smiled. "We've got a few riders with red bikes. To tell them apart we shortened her name to Beck and the 'y' was added because, well, she's a girl. Buck Red likes to ride beside her, but that spots been taken lately by doc white."

Castle wanted to ask how long red and white had known each other, but he saw Kate come out of the patient's room. She came straight to Zeke and gave him a warm embrace who, in turn, kissed Kate on the forehead. If Castle hadn't known the relationships, he wondered if he would be bewildered or jealous. As it was he felt envious of this part of Kate's life he knew nothing about. She and Eagle shook hands. "I will be back this evening and sit with Dave all night. Let's see if we can persuade Allie to go home to get some rest." Zeke nodded at Becky Red. Then she turned away from them and started being a detective again.

They walked to a lobby and Beckett paused to check her phone. "Esposito and Ryan got security camera footage from the bar, but they haven't watched it yet. They re-interviewed witnesses, and most say this guy started the fight. Let's hear what he has to say."

The suspect was doing well despite a broken bottle gashing open his abdomen and lots of blood loss. "I am detective Beckett with NYPD." She flashed her badge. "You are a suspect in the killing at Home Team Sports Bar. Do you feel up to answering questions or do you want an attorney present?"

The big man frowned. "I heard that guy died. I'm sorry about that, but it's not my fault. All I did was defend myself when he came at me with that broken bottle."

"What led to the fight?"

"I travel a lot for work. On Sunday night's I find a sports bar instead of sitting alone in a hotel room. From the moment I walked in, that guy's whole table were being jerks, saying things, throwing food, and 'accidentally' spilling some beer on me."

Castle asked, "What were you wearing?" Beckett could hardly stop from rolling her eyes at the question.

"My Brady jersey."

"How many other people were there in Pat's colors?" was Castle's next question.

"Just me. I am used to good natured ribbing about representing the enemy when I travel, but nothing like this before. Usually I can find common ground talking fantasy leagues, but these people were fanatical."

Beckett wanted to get things back on track. "Did you attack a man using a broken bottle?"

"No! That jerk came at me with a bottle and sliced me open. I got in one punch to protect myself. I hit him hard enough to spin him around and he went down. One of his buddies hit me and I went down. I don't remember anything else until I woke up here."

"Let me see your hands please." The man out stretched his arms so his hands were readily visible. The bruising was obvious on his right hand. "Here is my card. Don't leave town with notifying us. We will be back tomorrow with a few more questions." With that admonishment, Beckett walked out of the room.

"I believe him!" Castle said as soon as they got out of the room. "Sports fans and alcohol are a wild mix." Castle was working hard to get Beckett to talk. "Don't you believe him?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe. We will investigate and see where the evidence leads." They walked on in silence. Castle's attempts at levity had failed, the silence didn't feel comforting, so he tried his card of last resort: honest dialog.

"Can I ask you a question about suspects on Dave Wolf's case?" Castle held his breath waiting for her response.

"Since when do you seek permission to ask questions?"

"Since Captain Montgomery put a gag order on me or threatened to send me home."

Whether it was the schoolboy tone Castle used or the captain looking out for her, Beckett softened. She had deliberately ignore Castle all morning, and it wasn't fair. "Go ahead and ask."

"When I researched a biker character for one of the Storm novels, I met some really bad biker dudes. I mean these guys scared me and I've met certifiable psychopaths. It seems like Dave Wolf knows a lot of bikers and yet you don't consider them suspects. I know I am missing something, and I'd like to understand what it is."

Beckett almost smiled as she started talking about the bikers. "All bikers are not bad. It is a common misconception that all bikers share a loose set of values, but it just isn't true. There are as many different bikers as in any other kind of group. What I do find all bikers share is a love of the open road and a willingness to help one another no matter what."

"I never would have predicted a group of riders were really doctors and lawyers and ministers if I had not seen it with my own eyes."

"And cops. Besides myself, Officer Andrews from impound and Sergeant Hildy from personnel also ride."

"Thank you. I am rarely surprised by people because I've written so many characters, but I couldn't reconcile the biker persona with what I was seeing."

Beckett smiled for the first time today. "There is a little convince store a few blocks over. Let me buy us some coffee."

Castle nodded like a happy schoolboy. They got in the car and Beckett confessed, "The real reason I want to stop is because Dave's garage is next door, and his sister-in-law owns the store." Beckett never looked at Castle, but her voice was a tinge of sadness. "They really do have great coffee and a good little deli that is open no matter what crazy hours you work or when you can't sleep in the middle of the night and you know you will find something there that makes the world seem normal again. Sorry to drag you along, but I'll only be a minute."

Castle replied, "I get it. Thanks for not closing me out."

When they pulled up to the store, a midget was obviously yelling at the clerk and even throwing things. Instead of looking dangerous, the scene looked comical. The little man kept demanding his car from the garage next door, and the clerk repeated she couldn't get it for him. The garage was closed and a sign said it would reopen tomorrow. The vertically-challenged man tried to ignored the high-heeled detective and kept ranting until she flashed her badge. Immediately he calmed down.

"Sorry officer. I need my car for work, and my size makes it difficult to get a rental." He looked at the clerk and said with an icy tone, "Tell them I will be here first thing in the morning for my car. No excuses." He strode out of the store as fast as his little legs would carry him without another look at Beckett.

A little tension held in the air until Castle said, "That's one elf Santa's glad he fired!" Everyone burst out laughing. Castle got his coffee and went back out to the car so Kate could have a moment inside alone.

Back at the precinct Beckett got updates on the bar fight. Ryan & Esposito were having a good natured banter about each of their preferred teams. The video angle was too low to see who stabbed who first. Crime scene results were not in, but Lanie had preliminary ready. Castle and Beckett went to see her.

"The victim has glass shards in his arms and hands, and in the abdomen where he was stabbed. He has bruise on his face consistent with a punch, and a contusion on forehead where he hit a large flat surface, probably the floor. COD was from lacerations to the liver and blood loss. Now here is the interesting part. The injury was caused by a pushing motion, not a slicing motion." Laney gestured to illustrate her point.

Castle stated the obvious, "That's not how you use a broken bottle in a fight."

Beckett asked, "Is it reasonable to conclude the broken glass in the arms and hands occurred when breaking the bottle?"

"Yes. It takes a lot of force to break glass that thick, so cuts and slivers are a reasonable consequence."

"Therefore the absence of cuts on the arms and hands indicate a person probably did not break open a bottle?"

"Yes, I would testify to that in court."

Castle was obviously jumping to the conclusion the Brady fan was innocent, but he bit his fist to keep from talking. The charade made Beckett smile. "Thanks Lanie. This is the first piece of **evidence** we have to lead the investigation in a new direction."

Beckett was ready to leave. Before she did Lanie said, "Your friend is in my prayers. Words out what a good guy he is, and there are a lot of prayer chains asking that he be healed."

"Thanks Lanie! The doctors can't explain why he is still alive, so I know those prayers are being heard."

Outside autopsy Beckett looked at her phone. "I am going to check in with Detective O'Malley. He has the car downstairs in the evidence garage."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Castle simply asked. She never hesitated in her reply.

"No, I don't mind, but remember this isn't our investigation."

O'Malley started his update as soon as he saw Beckett. "The car is probably stolen, but it hasn't been reported. Registered to a single mom in Jersey. I am waiting on local uniforms to check and report back. No obvious mechanical issues that would explain the incident. We just finished dusting for prints and started searching for matches.

Castle walked around the car. It was a medium green, older 4 door. Inside was a child seat, a few toys, and a Dr. Seuss book. Castle went to the rear of the car where the crime tech was examining the trunk. "Anything interesting?"

"Naw. This one isn't saying anything. Sometimes I can get a vibe from the evidence, but not this time." The youngster went back to examining the trunk.

Castle paused. He looked at the partial bumper sticker trying to fill in the missing words. The middle of Mr. Goodwrench was torn away. Suddenly he made the connection and blurted out, "**The Grinch did it**!"

Everybody stopped and stared at him. He was so excited he could hardly make sense. "Don't you see? The name is right here." pointing to the bumper sticker. "Mr. G-rench. Grinch! The **stolen** green car with the **Dr. Seuss **book inside. The car runs down **Christmas** toys. **The Grinch Who Stole Christmas**!"

The crime tech guffawed with laughter and high-fived Castle. They quickly stopped the mirth upon seeing the look from the two detectives. O'Malley was appalled at the merriment, but Beckett just rolled her eyes and went back to reading the file. She turned her head when the computer dinged indicating a fingerprint match and displayed the corresponding photo.

Beckett said in a serious tone, "It wasn't the grinch. It was the grumpy elf."

Everyone hurried over. On the computer screen was the photo of the midget who threw a fit in the convenience store wanting his car back. The coincidence was too great to ignore. Beckett filled in O'Malley. He called up for a search warrant for the car in the victims garage, and Beckett assured him the garage owner would give access as soon as the warrant was ready.

O'Malley said, "Beckett, I'll call when I get the warrant, I'll call from the garage with preliminary findings, and I'll be waiting for the midget in the morning." His face twitched like he wanted to say more but didn't.

Beckett read the non verbal message and said, "As much as I want to show up, I know I can't. Thanks for keeping me in the loop." Beckett shook his hand and gestured for Castle to follow. "Let's call it a day. I need to knock off early and all the results we need will be in tomorrow." She paused, then said, "Besides, you need to get ready for that event at my favorite bar tonight!" Without waiting for a reply, she waved and walked away.

**The Next Day**

Castle hurried to the precinct earlier than usual. Ryan started teasing him as soon as he saw him. "Hey, there were all kinds of tweets about you last night!"

That made Esposito start on Ryan: "You get tweets about Castle? What's up with that?"

"Why don't you? We work with the man. I get tweets from lots of people. If I know them, I get tweets about or from them."

Castle interrupted the banter. "Guys! There is nothing worth talking about from last night in my life." He looked around for Beckett. He had never beat her into work before, but he knew she was probably short on sleep having spent the night in the hospital with her friend.

Ryan knew exactly who he was looking for, but decided not to tell him. "We got the forensics on the bar fight."

"What happened? Tell me!" Castle was like an eager kid wanting to know what he missed.

"Hey Esposito, I'll tweet him the update!" Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

"Guys, Have pity on the man." Captain Montgomery stepped in.

Esposito smiled and summed it up, "Only the vic's prints on the broken bottle. He must have fallen on it when the Patriot decked him in self defense."

Ryan smiled, happy to close a case. "Nice to have a break from another homicide."

Castle nodded in agreement, and looked around again for Beckett. Montgomery also knew exactly who he was looking for and said, "Beckett is downstairs delivering donuts as a thank you."

"What happened with Dave Wolf's case?" he asked, even more eager to hear the update on this matter.

Ryan responded first, "We don't have any cases involving a person named Wolf."

Esposito jumped right in "You must have our work confused with some other cops you follow." Castle made his hands into a prayer gesture and looked at Montgomery pleadingly.

"Guys, have pity on the man!" Beckett appeared with a tired, but happy look. "You know he lives for the story."

Montgomery pulled rank and displayed a rare smile, "Once upon a time there was a pharmaceutical drug ring between NY and Canada. A character we'll call Grinch was the distributor in NY, and an elf played the part of the reindeer. He transported money north for laundering, and then carried his happy pills south. The elf was key to getting past border control because the loot was hidden in his oversized seat. Unfortunately, the seat caused a short in the electrical system of the car, and it was taken to a garage where an unsuspecting mechanic became involved. He didn't know the secret of the seat, but he knew the wiring was faulty. When he called the car's owner to update him on the problem, the bad guys panicked. The grinch stole a car, and ran down the mechanic. But the story has a happy ending because the bad guys were caught and the good mechanic will recover."

Everyone went back to work leaving Beckett and Castle together. She had a strange look on her face and began to plead with Castle, "If I don't ask now I never will because I made a vow never to ask you for favors, but the favor isn't for me and I owe Dave so much. I'm not one to take advantage of fame or connections, but this would mean so much to him and to me…"

Rick Castle interrupted her. "I will do anything for you! You don't have to ask, just tell me what you want and I will do everything in my power to make it happen." He spoke slowly and softly to emphasize his word. "_Anything…"_

"Dave is a really big Derek Storm fan." Kate looked down. "I know you get requests like this all the time, but when he is better, and you have a few minutes, could you maybe visit him?"

Castle smiled. "Is that all?" He adopted a playful tone to reassure Beckett. "You know what a big ego I have and how much I love meeting fans. Tell me which novel is his favorite and I will bring a first edition to sign for him."

Kate responded with her own soft tone, hoping that less was more: "Thank you." Their glances locked, but any further conversation was checked by Castle's phone ringing.

Beckett turned away and Castle answered, "Castle." He looked at his watch. "Oh, hi! That was fast. Yes, I can be there at 3:30. Thanks"

Beckett busied herself with a file, but Castle wanted to tell her. "I am doing a promo spot on TV about donating books to send overseas to soldiers." He flashed his trademark smile and concluded, "I was inspired to spread a little cheer this holiday season."

Author's note: my gift to you is that reviews are not necessary. I am looking for a beta reader who is a Castle fan...


End file.
